


No.One

by blank_historia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_historia/pseuds/blank_historia
Summary: "Sakura, this is your empire. Treat it with care."Sakura is the heiress to one of the three largest mafia families in Konoha. When her father is suddenly killed off by Danzo, she is forced to go into hiding as she watches the rest of her family be killed off one by one. Working in the shadows, she vows to bring her family back to its former glory."I refuse to be part of this family any longer."Sasuke is second in line after his brother to take over the Uchiha family mafia. All of his life, his one dream was to stand alongside his brother but when he hears his brother's plans of ending their family, he revokes his family name in front of his family to join sides with Sakura to save his family from the shadows."What else do we have to lose? An adventure it is then!"Naruto is the only son of the Uzumaki mafia family, a family who is known to be scattered all over the globe. Being bored of his life sitting at home, acting as leader, he decides to step down from his throne to join a new adventure alongside Sasuke and Sakura.WARNING: Contains blood and death, while not that detailed if you are bothered by these kind of these things. Please keep away!





	No.One

* * *

 Note: This is the first chapter in this story and this is the first time I've ever posted on Ao3 so please bare with me while I try to figure everything out. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

“Sakura-sama, it’s time for you to wake up.”

 

The pink haired female sighed as she covered her head with one of her pillows. For the past hour, all she could hear was the sound of constant banging on her door and someone telling her it was time to wake up. Ever since her father had told her she would be taking over the family one day, the maids and butlers had been waking her up at the crack of dawn for training and with every passing day she hoped that they would forget so she could get another hour of sleep.

“I’m awake! I’m awake! I’m awake! Be quiet!” She shouted, throwing the pillow on top of her head at the door as another set of banging could be heard on the other side.

The door slid open revealing Izumo and Kotetsu on the other side, “Sakura-sama it is currently 7:32AM, you’re late for your meeting with your father by an hour and two minutes. Please get dressed and we shall escort you to his study.” Izumo said as he raised his watch to his face to check the time properly.

Sakura groaned as she sat up in her bed, “Please know if the two of you weren’t useful, I would have you beheaded just for waking me up this early.” She said as she threw her shirt on the ground and walked over to her closet.

The three of them had known each other long enough to have seen each other naked more than enough times to know how the human anatomy worked. Sakura tied her hair up into a high ponytail as she grabbed bandages from one of the drawers within her closet, wrapping them tightly around her chest. She found bandages to work much better compared to other means to keep her chest in place much to the dismay of many men within the Haruno family.

“Sakura-sama, I will be reciting your schedule while you get ready. After your meeting with your father, you will be in your lab until noon when you will have lunch with your father. In the afternoon you will be training with our S rank assassins until dinner where your father will be making the official announcement of your succession. This schedule has been made by your father with the thought of your lab work coming first and your training coming second. Is there any questions that we may answer for you?” Asked Kotetsu as he looked at the book in his hand.

Sakura shook her head as she buttoned up her black shirt before putting on her blazer. “No, that sounds about right. Is there anything else I should know before we go?” She asked, slipping on her black shorts before tying a blade pocket on her thigh and putting on her boots.

Kotetsu and Izumo followed the pink haired female to her bathroom as she washed her face, “Yes. Your father has also asked you to get ready for tomorrow. He would like you to start training to be our next master. As his right and left hands, we will also become your right and left hands when you become our boss unless you choose otherwise.” Izumo stated as he watched the pink haired female.

Sakura sighed as she let her hair down and started brushing it out, “Is my breakfast ready? I would like to eat breakfast before I have to go meet with my father.” She said as she tied her hair back up into a much neater ponytail, quickly throwing the topic out the window.

Kotetsu nodded, “Of course Sakura-sama, it’s waiting for you in the dining room. Would you like us to bring it to you or would you like to eat in the dining room for today?” He asked. Sakura was a complex person, always trying to change her life even in the smallest of ways.

Sakura thought for a moment, “I’ll eat in the dining room. It’s boring eating alone sometimes.” She told them. “How do I look?” She asked as she twirled in front of them.

“Sakura-sama, you look amazing.” Izumo smiled as they walked out of Sakura’s room.

Sakura grinned as she turned her attention to Kotetsu, “You’re slow Kotetsu-san, please praise me sooner next time.”

Kotetsu looked over at Izumo as he stuck his tongue out towards him while Sakura’s back was towards them. Izumo and Kotetsu had been part of the Haruno family ever since they were taken in as orphans when they were kids. Back then Sasori was in line for taking the seat until he said he would be joining the Akatsuki for awhile. At the same time Sakura’s mother became pregnant and Sakura was introduced to the world. With Kotetsu and Izumo being the youngest at the time, they were tasked to taking care of Sakura.

“Good morning Sakura-sama, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san.” Smiled one of the maids, bowing her head as they walked by.

“Good morning.” Kotetsu said, bowing his head slightly towards the female.

Izumo pushed the door to the dining room open revealing other members of the family eating away. Since Sakura wasn’t the boss yet, she was almost treated like every other member of the family. One of those things being she had to eat with the family. The three of them lined up with the rest of the members waiting for their food to be ready.

“Three sets of breakfast A please, one with chicken, one with beef, and one with pork. No natto for all three.” Izumo said as the chef wrote down their orders before quickly grabbing it for them.

The trio walked over to an empty table and situated themselves in their own comfortable position before eating. “It’s been awhile since I’ve eaten here with the two of you. What are your plans for today?” Sakura asked as she picked up her chopsticks.

“I’ll be staying by your side today Sakura-sama and Kotetsu will be with the rest of our family protecting the area. Did you want to join them for today? I’m sure your father would be fine with it.” Izumo said as he picked up the piece of chicken and shoved it into his mouth.

Sakura scrunched her nose, “Kotetsu-san, not to be rude, but I really don’t want to be doing something that boring.”

“Sakura-sama, please understand that it’s important that we protect our compound. It’s the place where our family lives and if it isn’t protected at all times, we become extremely vulnerable. While you may see this job as boring, it is vital to keeping the family safe. This is just one of the many things you’ll learn in the future.” Kotetsu said, giving her a soft smile. It was the same thing bis own teacher had told him when he first heard of the job.

“Whatever you say. Does father know I’ll be late to our meeting?” Sakura asked, looking over at Izumo.

“Sakura-sama, you’re always late. I don’t think your father will throw a fit for you being late again.” Izumo stated.

“Sakura-sama, your father cares about your health more than anything. I’m sure he doesn’t mind you being late if it meant being able to eat breakfast properly.” Kotetsu said, quickly rephrasing Izumo’s words before Sakura exploded into rage.

Sakura sighed as they threw their dishes with the rest that needed to be cleaned and walked out of the room, “I wish you learned to think before speaking like Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san.” She said as they made their way to Kizashi’s study.

Izumo smirked at the pink haired female, “Sakura-sama, if Kotetsu and I are both kind to you who’s going to tell you the absolute truth when you need it. There has to be line somewhere and I decided to make it for you.” He explained as they knocked on the large doors before them.

Sakura sighed as they pushed the door open, “This conversation will continue another time.” She said as Kotetsu and Izumo waved goodbye to her before the door closed to a shut behind her. Kotetsu and Izumo never entered the room with her when it came to her meetings with her father, instead they waited outside for her patiently until they were allowed inside. Kizashi was a man known to blurt out small secrets from time to time in front of his daughter and it was safety precaution made by him to make sure Sakura only heard him.

Sakura bowed her head gently in front of her father before slowly raising it, “Good morning Kizashi-sama. Please excuse my rudeness this morning.” She said as she looked at Kizashi in the eyes. In front of her was not her father but the leader of the Haruno family, Kizashi.

Kizashi looked up from his paperwork before setting down his pen, “Sakura, you’re here. I expect you know what this meeting is about. Tonight it will be officially announced that you will be the next leader of the Haruno family. There’s a lot to prepare and I want to make sure you’re ready.” He said.

Sakura nodded, “Of course Kizashi-sama. I have taken precautions to make sure that I am not injured before tonight. As for the rest of the day, Izumo-san will be by my side to make sure I do not harm myself in anyway. If I appear injured or unprepared tonight, it will shame the family and as the next leader I must think of my own future starting from today.”

Kizashi nodded as he got up from his chair and walked over to his private balcony, “Sakura, do you know the origin of the Haruno family? We were once a villager family with nothing more than a farm full of everlasting cherry blossoms. It was rare for cherry blossoms to last throughout the whole year but we lived in a climate perfect for them to thrive. For many years, we worked up a reputation and slowly we gained following. At first it was just a guard to protect the trees but before we knew it we grew a mafia family. Do you know why we moved to Konoha?” He asked her.

Sakura nodded, “The everlasting cherry blossoms disappeared.” She said as she watched her father’s movements.

Kizashi let out a booming laugh, “Sakura, remember this. The everlasting cherry blossom trees still live within the heart of the true Haruno family. Only those who carry the spirit of the cherry blossom trees are born with pink hair. After you become the leader, I will pass on many secrets to you that you’ll one day pass on to your own successor. Sakura, this is your empire. Treat it with care.”

“Yes, Kizashi-sama. I will remember what you said today for as long as I live.” Sakura said.

Kizashi smiled, “You may go now, I’m sure you still have a lot to do before tonight. Make sure you’re ready, you’ll be sitting beside me as my daughter and not with the rest of the family as another member.” He told her.

Sakura smiled back at the pink haired man, “Of course father. Have a good day and I will speak with you again tonight.”

: : :

Izumo watched Sakura as she wrapped her legs around her opponent’s neck before he slammed his hand on the ground for her to let go of him. One of the teachers had suddenly asked Sakura to come help with the training some new members of the family so their whole schedule had been shifted and before the both of them knew it, Sakura had spent the whole day training with them. Izumo smiled as she got off of the poor male and walked over to him. “They’re still new, I was expecting you to be easy on them.” Izumo stated as he handed Sakura her towel.

Sakura sighed as he wiped the sweat off of her forehead, “What are you talking about? They may be new but they’re teenagers. Unlike children, they don’t have a lot of time to learn everything they need to as a family member by the time they turn into adults. If we’re easy on them, they’ll never learn that to climb the ranks they have to kill ruthlessly. This isn’t the world they came from unlike us.” She said.

Izumo smiled at her as he took the towel and handed her a water bottle, “Of course. But I don’t think they thought the princess of the Haruno family herself would be training them.” He said as he turned his attention back to the teenagers as they spoke amongst themselves.

“Well, I always did keep a low profile on missions and my father intends to keep everything about me a secret to the public since it is a ritual for the heir. A leader who’s shrouded in mystery, isn’t that what the Haruno family is known for? Even my father’s identity was kept secret until he had Sasori-nii-sama. The fact that my name is already known amongst many family members and not just those in the main house is something new.” Sakura said as she looked up at Izumo. “Are you jealous?” She asked him.

Izumo looked down at her, “No, I’m just remembering the days when we were the same as them. I still remember getting beaten up every single day with Kotetsu and you. We would end up falling asleep in the bath and getting beaten for that as well. I’m pretty sure I still have bruises from back then. Times have changed Sakura-sama, it feels like everything has gotten so much easier.” He frowned.

Sakura thought for a moment, “Izumo-san, you told me before you would have wanted to be a teacher if it weren’t for being adopted by the Haruno family, didn’t you? Izumo-san, even the Haruno family needs teachers. Please remember that for the future. Let’s look at the things that need to change and we’ll discuss when the time comes.” She said.

Izumo sighed as they started making their way to Sakura’s room, “Sakura-sama, I understand that you’re thinking of my thoughts but remember that the whole family comes before Kotetsu and I despite our relationship with you. But I would still like to thank you for what you have just said to me.” He said as he closed the door to Sakura’s room behind them.

Sakura sighed as she unbuttoned her shirt and threw it into the bin, “Izumo-san, I’m not putting you before the family. What you said is true, my father has allowed training to become easier which has made us slip farther away from the top two families. I want to bring the family back to its former glory, even if it takes some time. Kotetsu-san and you have been beside me for so long, I trust the both of you and what you have to say. Please don’t take it as favouring.” She said as she looked at him.

Izumo smiled as he walked over to her and started helping her unwrap the bandages away from her chest. Many people believed Sakura was a frail person because of her birth and upbringing but under the suit she wore, the tone in her muscles were something to admire. He could remember where every scar on her body came from as Kotetsu and himself had been with her for every mission.

“Sakura-sama, I shall prepare your clothes for tonight, please bath yourself.” Izumo said as he put the bandages aside.

Sakura smiled up at him, “Izumo-san, I’ve already told Kotetsu-san about this but please also think about your future. I understand you love the family but remember that the Haruno family can only continue with more generations to come. I trust the both of you very much and I would love to see the two of you raise your own families and stop worrying about me so much. I’m not the weak baby who always cried for you anymore.” She said.

Izumo nodded, “I wish you were still that small child.” He muttered quietly under his breath as she slipped away.

: : :

Kotetsu smiled at Sakura as she entered the bathroom, “I heard your conversation through the door. I didn’t want to interrupt the both of you. Sakura-sama, are you not going to say anything about what your father asked you a couple of days ago?” He asked as he watched Sakura wash her hair and body.

Sakura sighed, “Izumo-san probably sees me as a little sister. My father worries about the future of the Haruno family and already knowing your stance on your feelings towards me, he’s trying his best to get Izumo-san to see me more as a potential partner that a sibling. If he sees me as someone more than a little sister in the future than so be it but if he doesn’t, I would rather see the both of you happy with someone else than shackled to me just because of my father’s words.” She said as she finished washing her hair.

Kotetsu frowned at her expression as he helped her into the bathtub, “Of course, Sakura-sama. I’ll wait with Izumo outside, please call me if you need anything or when you’re done. I’ll be back to help you.” He said as he bowed his head gently before slipping out of the room. Many found it weird how the three of them could see each other without another thought in their head but they had grown up together. The three of them had never seen each other in that way and if they ever did, they always drew a line between personal and family.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes as she slipped deeper into the water. Ever since she was young, she had loved being in the water. It made her feel as though she was in a completely different world where she didn’t have to worry about the future of her family. Every thought that once clouded her mind seemed to clear as all she could hear were the ripples of the water around her. Everything that was once noisy around her became muffled and everything that once seemed so silent became loud as day.

Lifting her head from the water, she picked up one of the many roses in the water and twirled in her hand. “The future of the Haruno family, huh?” She muttered under her breath as she plucked the petals away until only the bud of the rose was left.

Back when she was a child, she didn’t have to think about the future of the Haruno family, all she had to worry about was getting through the day without getting yelled at by anyone. Back then she always thought that the male of the family would take over, not the female but after learning that her family was actually an acception and the Haruno family ran on female leaders, Sakura knew her training wasn’t just training to protect Sasori.

Getting out of the bathtub, she wrapped a towel around her body before stepping back into her bedroom. Kotetsu smiled at her as held up her blow dryer. Sakura gave him a small smile as she sat down in front of her mirror, allowing Kotetsu to dry off her pink hair. “I knew you wouldn’t listen to me and would just come out on your own.” He said.

Sakura smiled, “I’m not the same child who couldn’t get out of the bathtub without slipping. Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san, I want the both of you to promise me that even after tonight you would change your attitude towards me. The both of you are the closest to me and when I become the leader the two of you will take my side like my father has arranged. I don’t want my life to only become a shadow.” She said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Kotetsu smiled at her, “Sakura-sama, please rest assured that I will always act the same way towards you even if you push me away. A family doesn’t leave another family member behind.” He told her.

Izumo glanced over at them as he wiped Sakura’s knives for the night, “I’ll act the way I want to act towards you just like I’ve always done. If you annoy me I’ll have Kotetsu worry about you but if you please me, I’ll spoil you like I always do. If anything were to change it would be you, would it not?” He asked as he checked his reflection on the knife.

“Even if my father tries to change our relationship?” She asked them.

Izumo said nothing for a moment as he knew the question was directed towards him, “Sakura-sama, it seems like you’ve heard about me knowing what Kizashi-sama intends to do. If I may add my input to it, it is true that at one point I saw more than a little sister but right now that’s all you are to me. If I see myself seeing you as someone more in the future I will tell you myself. Sakura-sama, please do not worry about meaningless things tonight.”

Sakura puffed up her cheeks as Kotetsu tied her hair up into a ponytail with a red ribbon, “The two of you should get ready as well. I’m almost done preparing so the three of us can meet there.” She said as she got up from where she sat and looked at the ceremony clothes that Izumo had taken out for her. She had seen it many times before but never once had she worn it.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other for a moment before nodding, “Of course Sakura-sama. We shall wait for you at the entrance of the hall.” They said before excusing themselves out of Sakura’s room.

Sakura picked up the suit, bringing to her face. It had been passed down from female to female throughout the family and it was only worn two times by the owner each time. Once when they’re announced to be the next in line and the second time when they finally take their place. Her brother carried the male version and soon she would carry it and hand it off to her son when it was time and she would hand her own suit down to her daughter when it was time.

Slipping on the suit, she looked at herself in the mirror. The black shorts peeking from the side of the white skirt on top highlighted the light pink blossoms that scattered throughout the lower half of the outfit. The black dress shirt against the white blazer, popped against each other with a cherry blossom crest placed right over her heart. This was the first time she had worn the suit and the next time she would wear it would be the last. Placing her hand over her chest, a small smile formed on her face.

: : :

Kizashi smiled as Sakura entered the hall with Kotetsu and Izumo behind her. He knew the day when he would have to give the family to his daughter would come but at the same time, he had hoped that the day would never come. Izumo and Kotetsu bowed their heads towards Kizashi as Sakura took her seat beside her father.

Murmurs filled the room as it was the first time since Sakura was a child that she sat beside her father and also the first time she wore the suit. Kizashi clapped his hands loudly, quickly silencing the room. “Tonight we shall enjoy the star filled sky as I have some joyful news to announce. As many of you know, the Haruno family is regularly ran by females while I was an acception as my wife was too frail to be the leader herself. Today, I give the seat back to the female line of our family. Sakura Haruno, the fifth child of mine and the second full blood child of the Haruno family will be taking my seat within the next five years. Sakura, do you take this responsibility as yours?” He asked.

Sakura stood up from where she sat and nodded, “I accept Kizashi-sama.”

Joy filled the room as members raised their glasses up in the air in unison. Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other as they clapped along to the noise. There were very few people who had been with the family ever since Sakura was born and even fewer people before Sakura was even announced. To them, it was like seeing a bird who couldn’t fly on her own suddenly sprouting wings that could carry millions.

Kizashi smiled as he raised his hand in the air to silence the room again, “Feast your eyes my children on the future of the Haruno family! As the heiress, you need someone standing beside you at all times. Someone who will support you through thick and thin so I would like to announce that starting tomorrow, we will be having a tournament each month where the males in our family are allowed to fight each other to be beside my daughter for eternity. At the end of the year, my daughter will be choosing who shall be by her side.”

Sakura could hardly say anything. It was true most heirs had chosen their partner way before they were chosen to be next in line but she had never thought once that her father would throw her under the bus. Without saying a word, she turned to the crowd of screams with a smile. It was rare for everyone to be there except for the few who had volunteered to watch the outside for the night but it was even rarer to see everyone so bright and happy.

Taking her seat, Sakura watched the night pass by with Kotetsu and Izumo by her side. “Sakura-sama, Kizashi-sama, I just got word that there seems to be a raid coming our way. Shall we end this night early and allow our men to be bathed in the blood of their enemies?” Asked Kotetsu as he leaned between the two so only they could hear him.

Kizashi grinned from ear to ear as he stood up, “My family! My dear assistant has just informed me of a raid coming our way! Let us have fun to the fullest tonight shall we!? Let us show the world that the Haruno family is not a force to be dealt with!” He shouted as he raised his wine glass in the air, quickly chugging it down.

Sakura said nothing as she felt the gun in her sleeve, cold as day. Standing up, Kotetsu and Izumo stood on either side of her as all of them waited for the large doors to be pushed open. Kotetsu pressed on his earpiece, listening carefully to one of the men outside informing him of the situation. “Estimating thirty seconds, Sakura-sama. Maybe it wasn’t a bright idea to wear white today.” He said as he took his gun out from his sleeve.

Sakura smiled as she slipped her own gun out from her sleeve and aimed it towards the door, “Shall I dye it red today or do you think that’s unfair to future generations?” She asked as the doors burst wide open.

Izumo smiled at the two of them, “Well it’s a little too late to change now, isn’t it?” He said as they pressed their backs together, his last few words drowning in the noise of gunfire and shattering glass.

Sakura brought her gun up and pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet flew straight into the forehead of an oncoming enemy. Izumo whistled as he fired his own gun at another. Kotetsu grabbed Sakura’s arm, switching positions with her as he fired quickly at those farther. Kotetsu had been the better of the three of them when it came to handling a gun as he had always preferred them over using his fists unlike the other two.

“Sakura-sama, they’re getting closer, shall we split up?” Asked Kotetsu.

Sakura scanned the room, “Do what you need but remember to keep within fifteen feet of each other and don’t do anything reckless, if you see anything unusual report to me as soon as possible.” She said as she put her gun away and slipped on her gloves. The two men grinned as they ran off in their respective positions, leaving Sakura to fend for herself.

Bolting forward, Sakura ducked down as a bullet flew past her head. Punching the gun from the female’s hand she twisted her body to bring her foot up to her face, kicking her just hard enough to break her jaw. Sakura grinned as the female’s eyes turned wide. Sakura hardly ever went outside and whenever she did, she would keep a low profile which ended up with many people believing that she was only a princess who viewed what her family did for entertainment but it was the opposite. She kept a low profile to be sure that her strength didn’t become her weakness.

Sakura groaned as her arm was pulled back and a gun was placed on her forehead. The male grinned as he watched Sakura’s face contorted into disgust. Slipping a needle out from her sleeve, Sakura stabbed the male on the side watching him as he fell onto the floor, “Never touch me without my permission ever again or even death won’t be enough of a punishment.” She scowled at him as she brushed her jacket off.

Breathing in, Sakura jumped into the air stepping onto the hand of an enemy before kicking him in the face and jumping onto another person. One by one, they fell like dominos until Sakura stood in front of a heaping pile of bodies each trying to reach their weapon under another. Taking out her gun, one by one Sakura shot a hole into their skulls. At one point she never thought she would get used to the sight of another’s blood but watching as unfamiliar blood splattered onto her face, she had never felt such warmth in her life.

“Sakura-sama, please come this way.” Kotetsu said as he tugged on Sakura’s sleeve.

The pink haired female looked at the pile of lifeless bodies one more time before wiping her cheek of the red stain it carried before following Kotetsu to behind the stage where Izumo and Kizashi waited for them. Kizashi looked at his daughter as her eyes were hollow like they always were when she was taking a life. He had always taught her to separate herself from the lives she was about to take but never once did he think that he would regret that choice in his life until he saw just how much he had turned her into a killing machine.

Kizashi took off the necklace around his neck and placed it in Sakura’s hands, “Sakura, we just got word that this isn’t just a regular raid. Someone from our family has turned against us and has told smaller families about tonight. As the leader I cannot leave my family here to die for me but you have to. You are the future of this family and without you it cannot live anymore. I’m sorry for never being there for you when you needed me but please listen to my last selfish request from you.” He said as he watched her green eyes slowly turned back to what he knew them to be.

Sakura gripped the necklace tightly in her hand. Holding back her tears she nodded as she looked up at the man who had raised her. “I’ll do it father, I’ll do it for you and prove that the Haruno family is a family that cannot be reckoned with. You were always here for me and for that, thank you for everything.” She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Kizashi one last time.

“I love you my cherry blossom.”

“I love you too . . . dad”

Kizashi looked at Kotetsu and Izumo, “This is my last order as your leader, bring my daughter to safety and live. Never return tonight and only when the cherry blossoms shine upon us again can you return. Aid my daughter and listen to her from now on. I believe in the both of you as my right and left hand as well as one of my oldest children.” He said.

Kotetsu and Izumo grit their teeth tightly as they nodded, “Thank you Kizashi-sama, for everything you’ve done for us. We promise to keep Sakura-sama safe and listen to her.” They said as they placed their hands over their hearts.

Kizashi nodded, “Go before they see us.” He told them.

Sakura looked at her father one more and smiled at him as she held in her tears, “I’ll make you proud.”

: : :

Kotetsu panted as he leaned against a tree, his hand over his side as he turned to look around at the fire in the distance. Izumo and Sakura walked over to him as the three of them could only watch their safe place burn down before them. It was like a nightmare. Less than twenty-four hours ago, they were laughing under the moonlight speaking of one of their last days as regular members. Never once had it crossed their minds the danger of having the whole family under one roof.

“Sakura-sama, you’re our leader now. What shall we do?” Asked Kotetsu as he caught his breath.

Sakura looked down at the cherry blossom necklace in her hand. Wrapping it around her neck, she turned to the two males before her. “Kotetsu-san, please seek Gaara-nii-sama and explain the situation to him. Have him return immediately and help Sasori-nii-sama. Izumo-san, please seek Sasori-nii-sama and explain the situation to him as well. He’ll be nearby. Explain to him that you’re under the command of me and tell him the events of tonight. Have him act as leader until I return. After that, stay with them and wait for further instructions from me.”

“And what are you going to do?” Asked Izumo.

Sakura smiled at them, “Trust me. I won’t disappear. I’ll come back with a more powerful family.” She said.


End file.
